Invisible
by LucyLuMcarty-Cullen
Summary: When Tyler’s Mom gets news of her best friend’s death, she is a bit surprised when she gets with it a new member of the family. Will the Simms family welcome the new addition, and how will the other 3 Sons of Ipswich react.
1. Prologue

**Ok, so I really really like this idea so it's kind of like my baby, don't get me wrong I love my story ****Lucy Cullen****, but I feel much more confident in this one. And I love Whitley, she is great. Now I don't know a lot about the Simms family from the movie so I just made some stuff up. And the story starts before the start of the movie but I will be using some of the movie wording in later chapters, just forming it around my OC.**

**Enjoy! I love reviews and I love those who give them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Whitley.**

_**Prologue**_

It was a Saturday afternoon and 14 year old Tyler Simms sat in his room reading a book because all of his friends had abandoned him. Yep that's right, left him high and dry. Caleb, the leader of the group and 'Mr. Grump' as Reid liked to call him was out with his mom doing some last minute school shopping. Pouge, the peacemaker and Caleb's right hand man, was at his aunt's house for a little family reunion. And Reid, the bad boy and Tyler's best friend, was out with his newest girlfriend at the movies.

"Tyler can you come downstairs for a moment?" Tyler's mom asked. He put down his book and ran down the stairs. His mom looked sad and also a bit shocked.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"I have to go to a will reading this afternoon; I will be back at six." She started to go back upstairs but Tyler stopped her.

"A will reading? Why Mom? Who died?"

"One of my best friends from college and her husband, you remember when you were younger Stephanie Mathews? She used to visit all the time and bring her daughter?" It took Tyler a minute but finally he remembered Ms. Stephanie and her daughter Whitley. They were both very nice and over the years Tyler had grown close to Whitley.

"Yeah, I remember, but then they moved to New York and we kind of lost touch." After they moved Tyler had e-mailed Whitley a lot and she had always responded, but over time the e-mails came less frequently and then stopped.

"Yes well, last week Stephanie and Rob, her husband, and Whitley got into a car crash; both Stephanie and Rob died but Whitley is fine. I got a phone call just now telling me that I am in the will and my presence is expected at the reading."

"Would you like me to go with you?" He didn't think that she would want to do this by herself.

"Yes, okay dear, why don't you get ready. Wear that suit I bought you last month, you look very handsome in that. We need to leave in half an hour." She said all this in a daze as she began to walk up the stairs again.

___________________________________________________________________________________

When they arrived at the office where they would have the reading Tyler's mom looked loads better, or so she seemed, she had on what Tyler and his buddies had dubbed her 'People Mask', she let nobody know how she felt; she looked perfectly content with everything around her, completely unaffected.

They went to the designated room, walked in and found some empty seats. Tyler took the chance to look around. There weren't many people here and those that were older people; all looking very business like, very much like his mother, so they probably were rich. He knew this because rich people never liked to show their real feelings in public. Finally his eyes rested on a girl, a very pretty girl, he thought to himself. She was sitting at the edge of the table furthest from him and was wearing a long-sleeved black v-neck shirt with a lacey gray undershirt. Her black hair was up in a loose bun near the top of her head. She had very soft features, very inviting, she was tan with smooth pouty lips, her brown eyes were surrounded by a rim of red and the end of her cute little button nose was light pink, her cheeks flushed; she probably had been crying.

He sat there trying to figure out who this girl was. Why would she be here? When he figured it out he fought the urge to smack his forehead. This beautiful girl in front of him had to be Whitley, but he didn't understand how this was possible, she looked so different, so grown up.

One of the very old men went to the front of the room and started to read the will. Most of it was pretty simple. He had to admit, the Mathews were pretty loaded and had a lot of money and estates to give out, but most of it went to Whitley. He noticed that the people in the room weren't related to Whitley. She probably didn't have any other family. When he had known her he had found out that she had no aunts or uncles and he didn't believe that any of her grandparents were alive. That would mean that the only family she had would be her parents and they were gone. Where would she go?

"And for the matter of the custody of our daughter Whitley Naomi Mathews, if we pass before she has reached the age of 18, since we have no remaining family to take care of her, we would like for her to go with our dear friends the Simms family, if they accept. Is the Simms family present?" Here Tyler's mother gasped and Whitley looked up at her a bit nervous. Tyler was reeling, what would his mom do, would she take her in? Tyler's mom shakily raised her hand and nodded.

"Yes, we are." Her voice was shaking.

"Do you take the guardianship of Whitley?" The man asked her. She took a moment to look at Whitley and Whitley looked down at her lap. A look of compassion came over Mrs. Simms and then one of determination.

"Yes. I do."

Now Tyler was always told that gaping was a rude thing to do, especially in public, but there are some situations were he believed that gaping was the only proper response that a person could come up with. So, now, as his mother did this, accepted this, brought this girl into his family, his life, turning his world upside down, that is what Tyler did, he gaped.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Mom, are you crazy?" Tyler whispered fiercely to his mother. They were waiting for the paperwork that she had signed to be processed and for Whitley to come back from her house where she got some of her belongings.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Let the poor girl go to an orphanage? I think not. Stephanie was my dearest friend, we may not have been in touch lately but we were extremely close and I care a great deal for Whitley. This is a good thing I am doing and you will have to respect that." She said in her 'that's that' voice.

"Fine." With that he folded his arms over his chest and pouted like the very mature young adult he was. 'Just wait till the boys hear about this' he thought to himself.

"Mrs. Simms the paperwork is finished and Whitley is waiting out front, when you are ready you can leave." The women that helped the paperwork said as she went back into her office. Tyler's mom grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him outside where Whitley was waiting. She was looking at her feet and seemed very uncomfortable with the situation. Tyler felt like smacking himself again, if he felt weird about this, he couldn't imagine how she felt; her parents had just died for goodness sake. The driver put Whitley's things in the trunk and they all got into the car.

"Whitley you are going to be a freshman this year right?" Mrs. Simms asked from the front seat. Whitley nodded. "That's good; Tyler is going to be attending Spenser Academy. He will be living in the dorms and everything, would you like to do the same?" Whitley looked uncertain for a moment and then nodded and small smile forming on her lips.

"That would be nice." She said in a quite voice.

"Don't worry you will love it, my friends will be going to. You and the guys are going to get along great, I just know it." Tyler said enthusiastically. For the rest of the ride Tyler and Whitley talked about Tyler's friends and what they thought high school would be like. They quickly fell back into how it used to be, it was like their friendship hadn't changed at all, like they had never fallen out of touch. By the time they reached Tyler's house and Whitley's new house, he was starting to like the idea of having a sister.

**So the verdict? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I delete it? Let me know my lovelies!**


	2. Little Whitley Mathews

**I didn't know Tyler's mom's name so from here on out I dub her Marge. K? Ok. **

**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it very much and would love to have some more. *HINT HINT***

**Disclaimer: I own Whitley and Willow, nothing else.**

"Ok, do you guys have everything you need? You aren't forgetting anything are you?" Marge Simms asked her children for what had to be the billionth time in the last minute.

"Mom, we're good, we have done this before you know?" Tyler said giving his mom one last farewell hug before putting the last of his stuff in his Hummer.

"Yeah Marge, we got this." Whitley said to her guardian as she also headed to her car.

"You will be careful right? It's your senior year, it's very important." Marge was having a hard time believing they were so grown up. Everything had flown by so quickly, Tyler had grown up into a wonderful young man in, what felt like to her, no time at all. And it felt like just yesterday that they took in little Whitley, who lets face it was no so little any more, but had grown into a beautiful women. She remembered sending the pair off for their freshmen year, and also the day the boys met Whitley, they had taken to her so quickly. She also remembered the day they had to tell Whitley about their powers when she caught Reid using. She didn't know what she was going to do without her babies, Whitley may not be biologically hers but she thinks of her as a daughter none the less.

"We will be, promise." Both teenagers said at the same time. _I swear_, Marge thought to herself, _they spend way to much time together._

They got into their respective cars and with a wave to Marge drove away to Spenser Academy, their home away from home.

Tyler and Whitley went their separate ways once they reach Spenser, promising to text the other later.

Whitley had just finished unpacking her last box when someone knocked on her door. She opened it to find none other than her best friend Willow standing there with a big smile on her face and a HUGE amount of stuff at her feet. Both girls squealed loudly with excitement and Willow threw herself at Whitley and pulled her into a big hug that brought both of them to the floor.

"Oh my goodness Willow, do you have to always find a way to injure me?" Whitley said a little put out as she examined the nice size red mark forming on her elbow.

"Don't be such a baby." Willow remarked the smile still plastered to her face.

"Yeah real sweet Will." She playfully pushed Willow in the shoulder and hauled herself up off the floor.

"So…" Willow said looking up from her space on the floor, seemingly perfectly content down there. "Are you going to the party tonight at the Dells?"

Whitley groaned at the thought, she was never a big fan of parties. They always involved people getting really drunk and acting like idiots. And pretty much having sex with clothes on and calling it dancing. Of course she would never say this out loud. No she was too sweet for that, too quiet.

"Come on Willow don't make me. Please." Willow just shook her head.

"I don't see why you argue with me, I mean you're pretty much the sister of a Son of Ipswich; you are expected to show up at these things. It's like a law. Seriously." The worst part of this statement is that Willow meant every word of it. See Willow was a gossip, a big one, she knew everything about anything. She was also one of the biggest sluts on campus. But Whitley didn't care. Willow was her best friend through and through, nothing could change that.

"Okay, you got to quit using my brother against me."

"I'm not, I'm just saying that when you aren't there people talk. About you, and how dorky you are. I'm your friend and I can't just sit here and let you suffer that humiliation." Whitley just stared for a minute.

"You are so weird." They both let out a little laugh and started lugging all of Willow's junk into the room. Whitley and Willow had been roommates and best friends since freshman year when Willow punched Aaron Abbott in the face for picking on Whitley for being an orphan. Since then the two had been inseparable.

An hour later they were done moving everything in and were completely wiped out. When there was a knock on the door and both girls let out groans of protest. The knocker, though, took this as a welcome to come in. Kate Tunney and a pretty blonde girl came in and Whitley looked up from her spot on her bed.

"Hey Kate, how are you?" Kate had always been really nice to her. They get along pretty well, but were total and complete opposites. Kate liked nice, dressy clothes, whereas Whitley preferred jeans and a t-shirt. Kate was good at flirty and seducing. Whitley was good at being witty and fixing cars. Kate demanded attention when she walked into the room. Whitley avoided any kind of attention and or confrontation.

"I'm good. I just came here to introduce my new roommate Sarah. Sarah, this is Willow and Whitley. Hey you guys are going to the party tonight right?" Before Whitley could say anything Willow gave her a stern look.

"Yes, WE, as in BOTH of us will be attending." Willow said triumphantly from her bed. Kate beamed.

"Good, you know, you guys should come with us."

"Actually, I have a ride with Hunter." Willow stated grabbing some clothes from her dresser.

"Who's Hunter?" Both Kate and Whitley asked.

"This boy I met. He's cute so what the heck right?" She said as she bounced into the bathroom to change.

"What about you Whitley?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Cool, we are taking Sarah's car. It's about nine right now so we probably will be heading out soon. What were you planning on wearing?" Kate asked as she scanned Whitley's current outfit. She was wearing a softball shirt from when she played in Middle School, some old washed out jeans with holes in the knees, her hair was up in her usual messy bun near the top of her head, with her bangs pinned back with a little poof out of her face. To top off this amazingly fashionable outfit her feat were donned with her favorite pair of worn down flip flops. "You aren't wearing that are you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Whitley didn't understand what was wrong with her outfit, but it must have been really bad from the look on Kate's face. Sarah let out a little giggle.

"Oh honey, you are coming with me." She and Kate grabbed Whitley's hand and pulled her out of the room; she yelped a goodbye to Willow and let them drag her into her own personal hell. _Girl Time._

**Whitley's POV**

After some hard debating Kate got me into a light blue long-sleeved midriff shirt with a hood. She let me keep my jeans and hair but insisted on doing my makeup. I never, repeat never, wear makeup, but here I am at some stupid party at the Dells with Kate and Sarah (who happens to be very nice) wearing some eyeliner and some other things I couldn't remember the name of. At least it was light. She didn't cake it on like Kyra Snyder or anything.

Willow was a little ways away dancing with Hunter, I believe, looking like she was having a blast, when she saw me her jaw dropped a little, then she gave me the thumbs up and a broad smile, so ok maybe I looked all right, but this was not under any circumstances going to become an all the time thing.

I got a text earlier from Tyler saying that he and the boys were going to be here soon and I couldn't help but be excited. Marge had let me go to New York over the summer to hang with some of my friends that I had kept in touch with during my first few years of High School, so this will be the first time I see the other three Sons of Ipswich in two and a half months.

Over the past years that I had lived with the Simms the Sons and I had grown very close. Pouge taught me everything I knew about cars and motorcycles. He even lets me drive his Ducati sometimes. He always keeps an eye out for me and never lets my trusting nature get the best of me. Reid has helped to bring me out of my shell a bit. When he is around I talk a lot more and I let myself have fun because when you are with Reid it is hard not to. Of course Tyler is my brother, if not by blood then by everything else. I couldn't have asked for a better brother either, he took care of me and drove me crazy at the same time. He made sure I was always caught up for school and that I always had everything I needed or wanted. Finally we have Caleb, ah, Caleb. I have had a small (okay as not so much small as cataclysmic) crush on him since sophomore year. He has always just been there being Caleb, the leader of the pack, the sayer of all things level headed. And can you say tall dark and handsome? Yep, I can. But he would never notice me, not me, little old Whitley Mathews, why would anyone notice me?

**If it seems TOO slow tell me, but I needed to get caught up from all the last years. Suggestions always welcomed!**

**Ok remember…review, I love you all. You guys make my day!**


	3. That's Kinda Hot

**Ok after having some AMAZING reviews I have decided to leave the romance in the story up to you guys, I had originally planned for it to be a Caleb and Whitley thing but if I have enough people tell me different, I will change it, it is open for opinions and I live to make you guys happy, because when you review you make me happy. YAY!**

**This will be the rest of the party so enjoy, and I am kind of experimenting with different POVs as of right now they will change throughout the story, but of course I will let you know when said changes occur.**

**dramaqueen612- that is so cool, I absolutely love the name.**

**Also Thanks to: Angel1224, HunnieWeAreMadeFromVodkaAndIce, caleb's babe, Outsider Looking In, Trinidad1991, and hockeygrl125 for reviewing you guys rock!!**

Whitley had lost track of the conversation that Kate and Sarah were holding, she was fiddling with the cup in her hands and wondering when the boys were going to get there. This was going to drive her into a mental hospital if they didn't show up soon.

"Hey who's that guy?" Sarah asked Kate. Whitley also looked up curious as to who they were talking about. He was extremely cute, with a grin that had her ready to melt. He had spiky hair, and deep brown eyes.

"Oh, that's Chase Collins he is new too." He looked up at this point and his grin widened when he met their curious stares. "He is too cute isn't he?" He looked at Whitley and their eyes locked, there was something about him, something that was oddly familiar and foreign at the same time. He smiled at her and she smiled shyly back, suddenly becoming very interested in her shoes.

"And who are they?" Sarah's voice sounded dreamy and far away, which could only mean one thing, the Sons had decided to grace them with their presence.

"The Sons of Ipswich." Whitley looked up and confirmed that yes the Sons had arrived and they were looking amazing as ever, all mysterious and like. They had every girl here hypnotized and they weren't even trying.

**Reid's POV**

After we had dropped down from the cliff and made our way down to the party I began to scope out my next conquest, I was up for a challenge, I wanted to work for it, and of course get it like always.

This party was full of the same old story, girls who were literally throwing their selves at me. I wanted something new, something fresh, something…oh hey there. Over standing close to the fire were three girls, one a dark skinned girl who I recognized to be Kate, Pouge's girl. One was a cute little blonde chick, with a good figure and a shirt that was leaving little to the imagination, so tempting. But the last girl was the one got my attention. She was tan, and not tall, but not a midget. She was wearing a shirt that ended just below her chest, forming nicely to her body and the light blue of it really complemented her skin tone, she had holes all through her jeans so from what I could see, she had great legs. I couldn't really get a good look at her face because she was turned the other way.

Then something on the right side of her mid back caught my eye. It was a tattoo, a simple little butterfly, cute, not slutty. Holy shit, no way.

_**Flashback**_

_**Reid was a little on the tipsy side and that's why they had asked her to stay with him, she was supposed to take him straight home, but neither really felt like it yet. They were just hanging out, goofing around like they always did with one another. And then an idea hit Reid.**_

"_**We should go get tattoos." For a minute she just stared at him like he had grown a second head, and then she shook her head violently.**_

"_**Are you crazy? No way, not going to happen." She was what Reid would call a goodie goodie, not so bad as Caleb, she knew how to have fun, but she didn't like trouble and she wasn't too outspoken, when he was around her though, she seemed to open up a bit more, talk more, do more. He figured it would be tough to talk her into this one.**_

"_**Come on, it will be fun, and you know it's tempting. The tattoo can be tiny, come one please?"**_

"_**How about you get one and I watch."**_

"_**It's no fun to get one by yourself."**_

"_**Does it hurt a lot?"**_

"_**Is that a yes?" he asked her hopefully.**_

"_**Oh fine." **_

_**End Flashback**_

And there it was out in the open for everybody to see, on a body I hadn't imagined she had hidden beneath all those t-shirts and baggy sweatshirts. My little Whitley looking mighty fine. The blonde looked towards me and my group and turned to Kate probably asking who we were. Kate answered and Whitley's attention was then directed towards us. Her eyes practically danced when she saw us and a huge grin spread across her face. It's just now I realize I hadn't seen her all summer and just how much I had actually missed her.

**Third Person POV**

The Sons make their way over to where the three girls are standing and Kate practically pounces on Pouge, making him laugh a bit. Pouge then turned his attention to Whitley who eagerly returns his hug. He sets her down and takes a good look at her taking in her appearance.

"What happened to you?" His tone didn't suggest that he thought she looked bad, just that he didn't like her showing this much skin. A lot of focus was now directed on her and she was getting a bit nervous.

"I helped her get ready and she looks great. So there." Kate came to Whitley's rescue.

Tyler looked at his sister and yes she looked nice, but it seemed that every other male in the area agreed and they were thinking about her in a totally different way than he was and he didn't like that one bit.

Caleb was still in a shocked state, openly staring at Whitley, it was amazing how different she looked tonight, or maybe he hadn't ever really paid much attention. He finally fell out of his daze and brought her into a hug.

"How was your summer?" He asked hoping to change the subject to something other than how wonderful she looked tonight. She looked at him and smiled.

"It went good, thank you. How are you guys, I missed you so much when I was in New York." She said as she made her way over to Reid and gave him a hug as well.

"We are good, especially now that we have you back, don't know how we made it through the summer without you." Pouge answered from his spot over by Kate.

Whitley then remembered Sarah and felt horrible.

"Oh my goodness, we are so rude. Guys this is Sarah, Kate's new roommate. Sarah, this is my brother Tyler, and that's Pouge and Reid-"

"Garwin, Reid Garwin. You know my grandmother's name is Sarah, you kind of remind me of her." Reid stated and flashed her a charming grin. He could be such a nerd sometimes. Caleb leaned forward and offered his hand to Sarah.

"I'm Caleb and you don't remind me of my grandmother in any way."

"Good." Sarah said smiling flirtatiously at him. Whitley was a bit annoyed by the interaction but didn't let it show.

"Hey Caleb." Kyra Snyder said as she approached apparently trying to sound sexy, but failing at it completely. "How was your summer?" Caleb didn't look at her just kept his eyes on Sarah. This upset Kyra and she turned toward the blonde girl. "You're the new girl from public right? So tell me how does one go about getting into Spenser from a public?"

This upset Whitley, she was shy yes, but she always stood up for her friends, an she considered Sarah to be a friend, a new one, but a friend none the less. Willow always taught her that fighting for your friends is very important, so Whitley decided to screw the shyness and stepped up toward Kyra.

"Why don't you just give it a rest Kyra?" Kyra looked shocked at first that it was Whitley that had said this but then quickly recovered, before she could say anything though, Aaron Abbott and his 'minions' came up and Aaron got in the middle of Whitley and Kyra.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" He said sneering down at Whitley, but she didn't back off, why stop now right?

"Look we don't want any trouble." Caleb said from behind Whitley, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron said glancing at Caleb. But then bringing his focus back Whitley. "Now I think you owe Kyra an apology." His eyes shamelessly roaming her figure. She fought the urge to gag.

"Actually I think that Kyra is the one that owes Sarah an apology." Whitley said trying to sound braver than she was feeling.

"Is that right cutie?" Aaron said as he got dangerously close to Whitley. Reid suddenly stepped forward.

"Abbott, you better remember who you are talking to." His voice very low, Whitley had to admit that he sounded pretty scary.

"You posers make me want to puke." One of Aaron's lackeys said from behind him.

"Is that right?" Reid said stepping a bit closer to Aaron. The new kid Chase Collins put himself between the two groups and looked to Kyra.

"You were being kind of bitchy." He said a small smile gracing his lips. Out of nowhere one of Aaron's friends started puking all over Aaron. Before either side could react a voice shouted over the speakers that cops were on their way. Everyone began heading to the cars they got here in.

"I'm Caleb." Caleb offered his hand to Chase.

"Chase. Man, I thought me and that guy back there were going to get into it. That puking sure came at an opportune time." He said shaking Caleb's hand.

"Didn't though?" Reid said putting an arm around Whitley, who rolled her eyes at him and shrugged his shoulder off. She really didn't like it when the buys USED. She knew how dangerous it was. And she didn't understand why Reid didn't get that it was addictive.

"Kate do you need a ride?" Pouge asked his girlfriend.

"No, Sarah drove us here. I'll call you in the morning, K?" She said to him, giving him a kiss.

"I could use a ride though." Chase said.

"Okay, you can ride with us." Kate offered. He accepted and climbed in the back with Whitley.

When Sarah tried to turn on her car it rattled and then died. She put her forehead on the steering wheel and groaned. She looked Kate and Whitley and stated the obvious.

"My car won't start." Whitley knew there were two options, she could get out and fix it no problem or she could let one of the boys USE to fix. She decided the former and opened her door.

"Pop the hood." She said to Sarah as she exited the car.

The Hummer pulled up next to the car and the driver's side window rolled down. Tyler stuck his head out and looked at Whitley quizzically.

"Everything ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, car won't start." She answered back looking down at the engine. When she found the problem, she smiled a little it was only the starter. Reid had gotten out of the car and walked over to where she was standing.

"You need any help?" The way he said the word 'help' obviously implied that he meant to USE to fix the car and Whitley wasn't having that.

"No, now step away from the car, Garwin. Hey Sarah, you got a wrench or something in your car?" she called to Sarah.

"Yeah here." Whitley walked to the driver's side of the car and took the wrench from Sarah; she then walked to the front, where Reid was still standing, a few feet distance in between him and the car.

"I'm watching you buddy." She said to him as she ducked under the hood again. This gave Reid a very nice view of her backside and he took the opportunity to take a gander.

"Yeah, I'm watching you too." She hit the starter a couple times and then looked up at Reid with a scandalized expression.

"Perv. Ok Sarah, try it now." She said as she shut the hood. Sarah turned the key and it roared to life, leaving Whitley very happy with herself. The Hummer's back seat window now rolled down and Caleb looked at Whitley.

"You'll call one of us when you get to the dorm right?" she nodded. "Cool, be careful." She started to get in the car. "And Whitley," she looked up at him, her hand on the door handle. "you do look really nice tonight." He said with a very cute grin. She almost lost it right there, but gave him a small smile of her own and got in the car.

Reid walked up to the Hummer and made Tyler get in the passenger seat. Sarah pulled out of there like the clearing was on fire. Like thirty seconds after they did, they heard police sirens, but nobody was following them.

"Whew, that was close." Kate said.

"Yeah, I just hope the boys make it out ok." Sarah stated worriedly. Whitley was a bit worried too, but she knew that one way or another, they wouldn't get into any trouble.

"Don't worry with Reid driving they are bound to get away." She said trying to put Sarah at ease. It seemed to work and Sarah fell into a conversation about shoes with Kate.

Whitley looked up to see Chase staring at her with a look of slight awe.

"So the girl knows her cars does she?" He asked with a smirk. Whitley felt herself blush and she shrugged as an answer. It was true, she knew a lot about cars. Chase leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"That's kind of hot." She felt her blush deepen. Boy, did she have a lot to tell Willow when she got back to the dorms.

***So, how did I do. I kinda liked how I tweeked it and I hope you did too. I wanted to show all the sides that there are to Whitley. She is a really cool character and a lot of fun to write!**

**Review please-much love to you!**

**Omg, this chapter was so much fun, so now we have our selves three suitors:**

**Chase VS. Reid VS. Caleb**

**Who should win little Whitley's heart. Let me know. He he. **

**Oh and a picture of Whitley's tattoo, along with pics of Whitley and Willow are on my profile, check it out! Laters!**


	4. Adorable With Me

**Well after much deliberation, I have decided who will end up with Whitley! I am very excited, and I hope the people who wanted it to go differently aren't too disappointed and keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or the song A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.**

**Review please you make me happy.**

**Also, if you wanted to make me really happy, which I hope you do, one of you lovely people would make me a banner or a trailer for my story. For the banners you can pick whoever you want to put on it with Whitley. It would just be really cool to have something for this story, because I am very proud of it. Enjoy my lovelys!**

* * *

**Whitley's POV**

I had already informed Willow of the events of my exciting night, and she was very impressed. After I told her she couldn't help but be proud of herself for making me go to the party. I had to admit that I had a good time and I really did love the attention I got tonight from Caleb, surprisingly from Reid and Chase also.

When I said goodbye to the girls and Chase tonight after we got back to the dorms, we made plans to go into town tomorrow. I was really nervous, Chase seemed to be at least mildly interested in me, but I doubt he would be anymore when he saw me out of the make up and girly clothes. Without that, I am simply not worth the time.

I went to my dresser and pulled out a big t-shirt and some little shorts for bed. Before I changed, I grabbed my cell phone off my bed. For a minute I just stared at it. Who do I call? Caleb was the one who told me to call one of them, but he hadn't said which one. I won't call Pouge because he probably isn't home, he had to ride his bike home from Caleb's. I don't know what Reid's plans are for tonight, and I don't want to interrupt anything 'important' (*cough*him banging some slut*cough*). Man I was really mean in my head. But anyway, I would normally call Tyler, but the want to hear Caleb's voice is very strong. Am I a stalker or what? I dialed the number in my phone and waited till he answered.

"Hello?" He sounded kind of annoyed.

"Hey, Caleb, it's Whitley. You said to call when I got to the dorms and I wanted to let you know I was here and everything. Are you ok? You sound upset. I'm not calling at a bad time am I?" Cause babbling is so attractive Whitley, great job.

"No sorry, it's just my mom, she is stressed cause my 18th birthday is coming up, you know? She doesn't want me to end up like Dad." He sounded really upset; whatever she said must have gotten to him.

"Well, I think you will be fine. Out of all the guys, you are the most responsible. I think she should trust you." She really should, Caleb is a great guy and she should believe in him more.

"Thanks Whitley. I appreciate. I am _usually_ responsible, tonight though…" He didn't finish and I was freaking out, what happened tonight, nothing I noticed.

"What happened?"

"Well, after you guys took off, we got followed by a cop car and we didn't want to pull over, so we drove off the cliff close to the Dells and **used** to bring the car back up behind the cops." He said this a bit sheepishly and I was fuming.

"You did what?! Caleb you KNOW what can happen if you guys abuse this, are you crazy? I always trust you to be responsible. And then you go and do something like this? Reid **uses** enough as it is, he doesn't need you encouraging him. God, what were you thinking?" I was on a roll tonight with this whole bravery thing. I felt horrible about talking to Caleb like this but this was unacceptable.

"Look, Whitley, I know it was wrong but come on do I always have to be the good one, am I not allowed to have fun? The cops didn't get a good look at us, we aren't in trouble and it was just a little thing. What is the big deal?" He was getting frustrated with me. Caleb and I never argue, it was always Reid that made me this mad.

"'Big deal'? What's the 'big deal'? The 'big deal' Caleb is that you guys could die, you usually understand this. But maybe I was wrong before, maybe your mom does need to be worried about you." My eyes were filling up with tears, why would he do this, he was smarter than that.

"Whitley, please don't…"

"No, Caleb. I'm tired, I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you later or something."

"Whit…" But I had already hung up the phone. He was supposed to be the role model. He knew that, it's why he and Reid were always arguing. I trusted him to make Tyler understand. I just don't get it. I wiped my face furiously, I will not cry, no, I won't. I pulled my self up and put my bed clothes on. I was just getting under the covers when Willow came in from her shower.

"Hey girl, what are you still doing up?" She said to me affectionately. Willow always looked out for me, everybody did, I was everybody's little sister. Protected, watched out for. The innocent one.

"Willow, do I need to grow up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it seems that everyone is always watching out for me, treating me like some kid. Up until tonight, I never really ever stood out in any way. Do I need to change?" Maybe that was why Caleb never noticed me that way; do I need to be more like Willow and Kate?

"Whit, did somebody say something to you? Cause, if they did, I'll kick their ass."

"See, that's just it, everybody is always worried about somebody picking on poor little Whitley for being too quiet or for not standing up for herself, or reading her book, or actually paying attention in class."

"Whit, you are just different, there is nothing wrong with that. So, you could talk a bit more, or take less notes, maybe you could dress a little bit girlier, or maybe learn to wear some makeup every now an again, and can be a bit of a party pooper."

"Okay I get it." I huffed at her. Real helpful Willow.

"What I mean to say is, you could lighten up a bit, but you don't have to change who you are."

"Maybe I should, okay, from here on out, quiet Whitley is gone. The new Whitley will speak her mind, and sleep in class, and flirt with cute boys without stuttering. From now on, I will not only wear t-shirts and sweatshirts. I will command attention. I will curse without blushing. Dammit, I will be noticed!" I ended in a flourish. Willow smiled a bit at me and then laughed.

"Okay, whatever you say Whit."

"No, I mean it."

"You are being serious. Aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay then, we have some work to do. Starting with what you are wearing tomorrow when you hang out with the girls and Chase. It has to be cute, but casual, something that doesn't seem like you tried, but that you still look damn good in." I was so excited that she was going to help me. I squealed and pulled her into a hug.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

**Whitley's POV continued...**

I was fighting the urge to run back into my dorm and never come out. No matter how much I tried, I was insanely nervous. I was standing outside Kate's and Sarah's dorm trying to find the courage to knock. I finally took two deep breathes and rapped on the door twice before I could change my mind. Kate answered the door and I swear her jaw hit the floor. I was dressed in a skirt, yes I know, me in a skirt. It was white and flowed to just below my knee. I had on a dark blue form fitting short sleeved shirt and some white wedge shoes. After a lot of complaining on my part, Willow got me to wear my hair down silky straight with my bangs pinned back and poofed like usual.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, I thought I looked ridiculous, but Willow assured me that I looked 'totally hot'.

"Are you kidding, you look great, it was just a bit of a shock. Come on in." I walked in and sat on one of the beds. Sarah came out of the bathroom, with a reaction a lot like Kate's, but again assured me that I looked great.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if we could take my car." I asked, I really didn't feel like riding in the back of a car today, I felt like driving. It helped make me brave.

"Yeah, no problem. We are meeting Chase at the school entrance so we should start heading that way." Kate said putting in her earring.

We walked out the front of the school and Chase was, of course, there to meet us. He greeted Sarah and Kate with a good morning and then turned to me.

"You look wonderful this morning." I fought the blush that was creeping up my cheeks.

"Thank you. Come on guys my car is just right there." When we reached my car they all were very impressed.

"This is a very nice car." Kate said almost petting it.

"Yeah, I know, Marge bought Tyler and I cars for kind of a 'senior year' gift. Tyler went for big and I went for fast." I said proudly.

"Marge?" Sarah said confusedly. We all got in the car and I started it up.

"She is Tyler's mom. Tyler and I aren't biologically brother and sister. Marge took me in when I was 14 after my parents died in a car crash." I said as I pulled out, trying to make it seem like less of a big deal. They all had looks of sympathy.

"That must have been hard." Chase said from the passenger seat.

"At first, but Marge and Tyler are the best. They take such good care of me. Marge has always made me feel like her daughter. And of course Tyler is great, he is an awesome brother." I was doing really well being more talkative, I couldn't help but mentally pat myself on the back.

"So where are we headed first?" Chase asked, changing the subject. I sent a look of thanks his way and he smiled at me in return. Oh my goodness, he was so cute!

We went a lot of places and bought little things for our dorms and such. Our last stop was at the drug-store. I didn't really need anything from here so I just walked up and down aisles until everyone was finished. I was rounding a corner when I bumped into someone. I fell to the floor and heard an 'oof' from the person I bumped into.

"Oh, I am so sorry, are you okay?" I asked from the floor. I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Caleb standing there with a cute grin on his face. He held out his hand to help me up and I begrudgingly took it, remembering that I was mad at him.

"You end up on the floor and ask me if I'm okay?" he asked with the grin still in place. I allowed myself to smile a bit, it was a little funny.

"Ha ha." I said glaring at him a bit.

"Whitley, about last night could we maybe talk?" He asked me. I looked him and opened my mouth to say something when Kate come out from the aisle and saw us.

"Oh hey Caleb, what are you doing here?" She said as Sarah and Chase came up beside her.

"Oh just doing some stuff for my mom." He stated as he held up the bag. He looked briefly over at Chase and then Sarah. They held eyes a little bit longer than necessary and it upset me more than I would like to admit.

"Well Pouge wants to see a movie. Do any of you want to go?" Kate asked all of us. Caleb sent a look to me that I guess meant that he wanted me to say no so we could talk.

"Sure. I'm in." Chase answered.

"Errands." Caleb repeated.

"You know what, I don't really feel like a movie I said, still not taking my eyes off of Caleb's.

"Why don't you come run some errands with me?" Caleb asked.

"Okay, Kate can you drive my car and take it back to the school when your done." I looked to Kate, who nodded excitedly, and handed her the keys. Caleb better have something important to say if I'm letting this girl drive my car. I nodded goodbye to Chase and Sarah, who both looked a bit put out.

I knew the errands that Caleb was doing were for his father and I also knew that when we started driving we were heading out to the old house that Mr. Danvers and Gorman stay at. Caleb looked like he wanted to say something, he kept opening he mouth and shutting it. He looked so adorable. I couldn't help the chuckle that left my lips.

"Well, talk already." I said looking at him with a smile. He smiled back and I swear my heart stopped for a second.

"I am so sorry for last night. I was an idiot. It was a big deal. And I was wrong." He said it with such sincerity; I couldn't help but to forgive him.

"Caleb, it's okay, I get it, trust me, I do. It sucks being the good one all the time, the one who always does the right thing, and who always has people ragging on you for it. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. You were right, you deserve fun, to get away from being the goodie goodie. I know that I, for one, am definitely over it." I said looking at him.

"So we are cool?"

"Always." I said grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He looked a bit shocked by my bold move, and so was I, but then he squeezed my hand back and smiled at me.

"What do you mean that you are 'over it'? Over what?" he asked me, still not letting go of my hand.

"Over being quiet and overlooked, over being stepped on, taken for granted. It's a new year, and a new Whitley. Not too different, of course just improved. Fun."

"Fun?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Yeah, fun, you heard of it you old grump?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah I have." He said laughing with me. We pulled up to the house and he turned off the car and grabbed the bag, letting go of my hand. The minute he did I missed the warmth.

"Hey, you want me to go with?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll just be a minute." He grinned at me and headed to the house. Out of nowhere gun shots rang out. I knew it was Norman, but still I screamed and ducked my head.

"Jesus, Norman, it's just me!" Caleb shouted at him, heading up to the house.

"Who's with you?" Norman asked from the window.

"Whitley. It's okay." Caleb called back and then entered the house.

Oh My Goodness, Norman has lost his ever-loving mind.

**Caleb's POV**

"Sorry, Caleb. I thought she was a stranger. That doesn't look like little Whitley." Gorman apologized when I got upstairs.

"Your telling me." I couldn't get over the changes Whitley had gone through and right in front of me too, how could I have not seen her. It's weird thinking about her this way, and scary. She has always been like my little sister, could she ever be more? It probably doesn't matter anyway, I'm too late, she already has Reid and that new guy Chase after her. Or at least I think Reid likes her, he was definitely doing some flirting last night.

"She does look quite stunning doesn't she?" Gorman asked me, taking the medicine bag from my hands.

"Yeah, she really does. Well, I came here to give you that so, I'll be leaving ok?" I ran down the stairs. Seeing my dad this way always did a number on me. I really didn't want to end up like him. I can beat this, I have to.

When I walked out the door, I heard faint music coming from the car, Whitley had turned on the radio while I was in the house. She had her head back against the head rest and her eyes closed. She was humming along to the song and kind of moving along to the beat in her seat, she had a slight smile on her face and she looked completely adorable. I just stood there and watched her for a minute. I guess she sensed my eyes on her cause she opened her eyes and looked my way, a blush instantly formed on her slightly tan cheeks. She reached forward and turned the radio off.

"Well this is a bit embarrassing." She said looking like she wanted to disappear, I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You really shouldn't be embarrassed, it was one of the most adorable things I have ever seen." She looked at me for a minute, but then broke out into a grin.

"How about you get in the car and be adorable with me." She said reaching across the console to open my door. I got into the car and started it.

"What on earth are you talking about you crazy person?" She turned the radio back on and put the hood down.

"We are going to have some of that fun we were talking about." She said and started singing along with the song that was on the radio, that I recognized but couldn't remember the name of. I started down the road and she just began singing louder, laughing and dancing around in her seat, I could honestly say that I had never seen Whitley act like this before, but I didn't hate it.

"Don't pretend like you don't know the words Danvers." She yelled at me over the music, she honestly didn't think I was going to sing did she? "Come on you know you want to." She put on a very convincing puppy dog look and I caved. I turned the radio up even more and belted out the lyrics with her.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

By the time the song was over we were almost doubled over in laughter. She turned down the radio and sighed. I realized that this was the most fun I had had in a while. I looked over at Whitley and saw that she was already looking at me. The look in her eyes was something I couldn't quite recognize, but it was something that made my stomach flutter a little like one of those girls in a cheesy romance novel.

But again, I didn't hate it.

**

* * *

**

**So, did you like it? I surely hope you did. Now, I try to be really cool when it comes to grammar and what not, but keep in mind that I do not have a beta reader, so be easy on me!**

**Thanx loves.**

**P.S. There was some heavy Whitley/Caleb in this chapter but I would like to point out that that doesn't mean he will get her in the end. I am one devious little girl aren't I? Mwahahaha!**

**And also any suggestions are still VERY welcome!3**


	5. Bare Backside

**Hello! Oh my goodness gracious, you guys cannot conceive just how much I love you! I have had over 1000, yeah 1000, hits and 36 reviews, YAY! Now I know some of you are thinking well, that's really not that much, but hey let me bask in my glory alright? Lol.**

**Now, just some things before we start…numero uno: all of my reviewers thank you of course. **

**dramaqueen612: yes they are both VERY hot…lol**

**travelchica: I am shuddering right there with you. I never was a big Caleb/Sarah fan.**

**mbmjr07: You will see. And I know! I know every word to that song and I love it!**

**HunnieWeAreMadeFromVodkaAndIce: Yes, yes I am very sneaky. **

**MissEsoteric: Thank you for your review, I hope everything will seem better in this chapter.**

**Britishgl: It makes lots of sense, and I thank you oodles for your suggestion, if have anymore please let me know, I love it when you guys like my story enough that you take the time to help me make it better! P.s. love that movie too!**

**caleb's babe: Awww, you are so sweet, thank you.**

**: Yes, this is true. When I first watched the movie, I told my mom that we had to move to Ipswich, because I was totally going to marry Reid Garwin. It didn't work out though; he's just too much of a playboy, and the whole thing about being a fictional character. *sigh***

**HeartsofNarnia: Thank you and heck yes, you can make me a banner. And f.y.i. it will definitely be better than anything I could do, so have at it buddy. Lol.**

***and of course thank you to all others that reviewed!**

**OK, now number two, again fan art or videos of ANY kind for my story are completely welcome, because my talent stops at writing.**

**So, long A/N, I am so sorry but well, here it is Chapter 5. YAY!**

"Hey, are you going to Nicky's tonight?" Caleb asked me as we both exited the car.

"Yeah, I guess. Can you give me a lift?" I really didn't feel like hunting Kate down and finding out where my car was.

"Yep. Can you be ready in about thirty minutes." I let a small laugh.

"Caleb, come on, it's me we are talking about. Give me ten." He laughed as well and I headed for my dorm room.

I decided to leave my hair as it was and just throw on some ripped jeans and a black tank top. It was kind of girly I guess, but without the help of Willow, who I guessed must be out with the boyfriend of the week, it was the best I could do. I threw on some flip flops and went back to the car.

Nicky's was pretty crowded when we got there. I could see that Reid and Tyler were already playing pool with Aaron and the boys. I heard someone call out my name, I turned and Kate was waving me over to a table that she was sitting at with Sarah and Chase. Chase smiled at me and I returned it. Sarah sent me a slight nod, and said hello to Caleb. Caleb and Chase did that whole man handshake thing. I was really hungry so I asked anyone if they wanted anything, they said no, so I headed over to the bar to get me some food. Just as I finally gotten Nicky's attention, Pogue walked up to me and yelled to Nicky that he wanted a hamburger, fries, and a coke. I turned to him and glared a little.

"Pogue Parry, I had just gotten his attention you butthead, now I'm going to starve see what you have done?" I asked as I playfully punched his arm. He put his hand to his chest and sent me a look of mock hurt.

"Do you think me to be the type of guy to let a pretty girl like you starve?" I kept my glare in place, but couldn't help it when a tiny smile formed on my lips. He was just so damn charming. "Hamburger, fries and a coke?" he asked me and I just nodded. He relayed the order to Nicky and then turned to me.

"Did Caleb tell you about the darkling he saw earlier today?" he asked in a lowered voice as we headed over to the pool tables, where Reid and Tyler were playing a game.

"No, he didn't. What does it mean?" I didn't understand who would send Caleb a darkling.

"We don't know, it looked like that dead kid they found at the Dells." He turned to me and smiled. "It's nothing you need to worry about though."

"Well, well, well. What's up man?" Reid said as we reached the table, he put his arm playfully around Pogue's shoulder and Pogue did the little man handshake thing with Tyler. Boys confuse me. I could have sworn I was having a serious conversation with Pogue about two seconds ago. Oh well, apparently, he has moved on.

"And Whitley, you are looking especially lovely this evening, fancy a game of pool?" Reid was smiling at me and I swear if I hadn't known him as well as I do I would think he was actually flirting.

"No, I'm okay." He shrugged his shoulders and looked toward the bar.

"Would you look at that." Reid was gesturing toward a girl at the bar with a really short black skirt on. Here we go again.

"Blue, cotton." Reid slammed 20 bucks on the pool table.

"Pink, lace." Tyler mimicked his actions. Nope they were both wrong. Come on Pogue.

"Black, thong." Pogue also put his money on the table.

"You guys are all wrong." They all looked at me like I was crazy. I got a little nervous from the scrutiny and blushed scarlet. "W…What? That girl hasn't worn underwear since she was twelve." Reid smirked.

"If you're so sure little Whitley, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

"Why not?" I put my own 20 bucks on the table and waited. Reid's eyes flashed with fire for a second before going completely black. I know I should be really mad that he was using but the new Whitley wasn't a party pooper. The girl's skirt went up and showed us a very bare backside. All the boys groaned and I could guess that they really weren't that upset about being wrong.

I grabbed the money and went to the bar and paid Nicky. Pogue came up and helped me carry our food back to the table.

"How did you DO that?" Pogue asked me as we sat down with the girls. I just laughed and shook my head.

"Despite popular belief, I am a girl. I may not be so great at being one, but I know some things. And girls like THAT, well slutty is a mean weird but, well you get it."

"Yeah, I get it."

I sat at the table with Sarah and Kate while Pogue went over to the foosball table with Chase and Caleb. When my eyes met with Chase's he winked at me and I could feel my cheeks blaze. Damn my blushing. I took to looking at the table.

"Chase seems to really like you Whitley." Sarah said from beside me. I looked up and she was smiling at me, along with Kate who was nodding her head vigorously in agreement.

"I guess, I don't really know him all that well. He seems okay though." I said slightly discouraged, yeah Chase liked me, but too bad he wasn't the guy that I liked back. I looked back over at Chase, I had to admit, he was extremely handsome. And from what I knew, he was an okay guy. I maybe could give it a shot. I really don't think that Caleb is going to wake up any day soon and realize that I'm his dream girl, at least not with someone so perfect like Sarah around.

"What just happened?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Sarah's question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a minute ago we were all sitting here having fun and now we are watching them have fun."

"Well, it's what girls do, you know boys and their toys." Kate said with a grin.

"Uh uh, give me a quarter." Both Kate and I looked at her skeptically.

"Why?" Kate asked slowly.

"Come on, just give me a quarter, I'll show you what girls do." Kate caved and handed her a quarter. Sarah walked over to the jukebox and picked "I love Rock and Roll". Then, to my great displeasure, she walked up to Caleb and pulled him out to the dance floor. The closeness of their bodies was making me want to scream. I could never dance like that in front of all these people. She was perfect for him. Who was I kidding? I could pretend to be more confident all I liked but, I'll never be more than just plain ole' Whitley. I'll never be sexy like Sarah or command attention like Kate. I was fooling myself with this 'new Whitley thing.

I was getting ready to leave when I heard a commotion over by the pool tables. I turned and watched as Reid and Tyler along with Aaron and his guys walked out the back door of Nicky's in what looked like the beginning of a fight.

I followed and was met at the door by Pogue and Caleb. We all walked out there and before a real fight could be started Nicky made Aaron and his cronies go home.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb asked Reid after the other guys had left.

"Come on Caleb just let it go." Pogue, always the mediator , said from beside me.

"Yeah Caleb, they were suckers for it." Tyler said, defending his best friend. Reid walked up to Caleb and got into his face. Come on Reid, don't do anything stupid. I wanted to say this out loud, but didn't dare.

"Why don't you stop being such a pussy?" Reid said to Caleb and started to walk away but Caleb grabbed hold of his arm to stop him.

"I'm not through with you yet." Caleb said. Reid wrapped his hand around the one that Caleb had placed on his arm and his eyes went pitch black as he used to hurt Caleb.

"Reid…" Caleb said through gritted teeth.

"Reid, stop, you're hurting him." I finally got my mouth to form words. Reid momentarily looked my way and within a second he went flying back into a wall. I went to run to him to see if he was okay, but Pogue placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me. He obviously thought that this wasn't over yet.

"When will you get it? It's addictive you moron!" I have never heard Caleb yell in all my life with such anger. The boys said that since he was so close to ascension, he would have some mood swings, but I never that it would be anything like this. Reid stood up and used to lift a barrel off the ground.

"My power is greater than yours." Caleb said as a warning.

"Not until you ascend." Reid said in defiance.

"Fine. Come on then tough guy." Caleb waved his fingers in a way that said 'bring it on'. Reid sent the barrel towards Caleb and he easily blocked it. Caleb then sent Reid flying into a stack of glass bottles and Reid landed on his back shattering many of them.

"Caleb that is enough!" I yelled as I pulled myself out of Pogue's grip and ran to help Reid up. He had some cuts and bruises and you could tell he was sore, but he was going to be fine. Pogue had run in front of Caleb as he went to advance on Reid again.

"Come on Caleb, stop, this is crazy."

"It's for his on good. If he keeps going like this, using all the time, like he did last night…"

"So I made the guy puke, big deal."

"I mean later Reid and you know it." Reid was now back in Caleb's face.

"I didn't use later." And with that Reid left.

"It's not right using on each other Caleb." Tyler said from beside me.

"Oh, go tell it to Reid." Caleb said. Tyler shook his head and followed Reid out of the alley.

"He's lying, he had to of been him." Caleb said as he ran his hand over his face.

"How do you know?" Pogue asked.

"Because, it wasn't you and Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me."

"Okay man, we'll figure it out later, alright?" Caleb nodded and Pogue went back inside.

"Whitley, I'm sorry you had to see all that, but was I really in the wrong, I mean, Reid can't just go around using like he does." He said, his voice begging me to understand, but I couldn't.

"Reid's an ass. We all know this. And I agree with you. He uses too much, but Caleb that does not mean he deserves to get the cap beat out of him. God." I shook my head. "What's happening with you guys? You're falling apart." He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"We will be fine. You know, brothers fight…" He smiled at me and I knew it meant he wanted me to finish the saying.

"But they're still brothers. Yeah, I know, but you were still being an ass."

"Whatever you say Whit." He chuckled and I joined in with a laugh of my own. I just couldn't stay mad at him for anything. Not for dancing with Sarah, not for using, not for beating up Reid. This boy will be the death of me. He looked down at me and stopped laughing. There was something in the way he was looking at me, I just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Hey Caleb, you okay?" I looked over at the door to find Sarah standing there.

"Yeah I'm fine." He had completely unraveled himself from me and I already missed the warmth.

"Whitley, Kate told me to give you your keys back. She is getting a ride with Pogue." She tossed me the keys and I, of course dropped them. I blushed scarlet and picked my keys up off the wet ground. "Sorry." She said to me, I just shook my head as to say I was okay. She turned to Caleb. "Let's get out of here yeah?"

"Yeah. Night Whit." He patted me on the shoulder and left with Sarah.

And there I was all alone. Right back where I started.

**Okay so I am no the biggest fan of this chapter, but hey, it was necessary, and before you guys come running at me with the pitch forks and such, let me apologize for how long it took me to update. I have been uber busy. I hope to get the next one out sooner. Next chappy, we start school yay!!!!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!  
Take a minute and Review please, you make me smile!!!**


	6. Late or Not

**So here we have it. Whitley will get a guy, but which guy? Well lets see shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.**

I went back into Nicky's and grabbed my stuff from the table. Caleb and Sarah were long gone, and I was sure that they were having a great time. Because Sarah was the perfect girl, she was what Caleb wanted. And I, well, I was going home. I was going to go home and cry, because I was sad, but then in the morning, everything would be alright. It would be back to the way it was before. The new Whitley was gone; I wasn't cut out for it. I wasn't girly, I wasn't outgoing, and I definitely wasn't sexy.

I pulled up to the school and just sat there for a minute. I couldn't stop the tears. The day's events went through my mind as though I was watching some movie. It had been so perfect, for a little while I thought that Caleb might actually like me, but then everything just changed, so fast.

At my dorm room, I went to open up the door, but then I thought about how I looked, I must be all red and puffy from crying. I didn't want Willow to ask me what had happened. It was too embarrassing. I sighed and made my way to the bathroom to assess the damage.

My face was red, my nose was raw and my eyes looked liked I had some allergic reaction. All in all, I looked awful, absolutely awful. I washed my face and pulled my hair up with the rubber band that was on my wrist. I looked in the mirror a second time. My face was back to normal color and everything looked fine.

I took a minute to study my reflection more closely. I never really took time to think about whether or not I was pretty. My hair was dark, really dark, but shiny and healthy. My eyebrows weren't bushy so that saved me the painful tweezing and waxing. My eyes were brown, kind of muddy, but not too ugly. My nose was one of my favorite features. My mom used to call me 'Button' when I was younger because of my cute little button nose. My mouth was, to me, a normal mouth, nothing special about it, but nothing wrong with it.

I was very athletic, I loved all sports. I played softball in middle school and still, me and Tyler sometimes go and play a little when we have time, so my arms are a little muscular. I work out when I can, I run and do crunches so my abs and legs are nicely shaped, my feet bother me though, they are short, but chubby. Reid used to make fun of me for them; I don't paint my toenails, or my fingernails for that matter.

My tan skin I get from my dad. My butt, from my mom, and my lack of boobs, I get that from my Nana. I guess you could call me pretty but it would be more of a cute sort of way, not 'drop dead gorgeous' like Kate or Willow. Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore, its over. Caleb is with Sarah and it just doesn't matter what I look like.

I made my way back to the dorm. Unfortunately for me, Willow wasn't asleep.

"Hey you, heard you came to Nicky's tonight with Caleb. That is so cool. What happened, come on, don't leave anything out."

"We had fun, drove around, sang together, and acted dorky. Stupid me, I actually thought he liked me. Went to Nicky's, he danced with Sarah, left with Sarah and now I know he likes her so yeah, that's about it."

"Oh, Whitley sweetie, I'm so sorry. Don't worry, he will figure out he likes you, I'm sure of it, how could he not?"

"No, Willow, you don't get it. I'm done trying to be someone I'm not for a boy who will never notice me."

"So this is it. You're just going to sit around and let Sarah have your guy?"

"Willow, he was never mine."

"Okay whatever, it's your decision. Give up fine. Good night Whitley." She went over to her bed and climbed in under the covers, I knew she was a little angry with me, but she will get over it. I turned off the light and got dressed for bed in the dark.

"Night, Willow." I said this even though she was probably already asleep. I hated that I had upset her, but I was done getting my hopes smashed. She didn't understand because she could have any boy she wanted. All boys loved her, not me. Ugh, I just wanted to sleep and forget about all this. I wanted to stop my little pity party. I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes. Then I realized, school was tomorrow.

"Shit."

I was smart, really smart actually. I didn't really have to try hard in school, but I enjoyed getting good grades. It makes me feel different from everyone else. My only way to stand out. Anyway, I am a smart school, therefore, I like school. On the first day of school I usually get really excited and can't wait for the day to start. But this morning, I did not want to get out of bed, Willow, on the other hand, had a different plan. She was not happy with me from what happened last night and me giving her a hard time waking up this morning was not improving her mood with me.

"Whitley Naomi Mathews, you get your lazy wallowing ass out of this bed right now, or I swear, I will call in the big guns."

"Oh shut up Willow, you HAVE no big guns!" I yelled at her as I buried myself deeper into my bed.

"Fine, you give me no choice. And just so you know, since I am upset with you, I don't feel bad about doing this at all." She left the room then, and I couldn't help the relief that flooded through me. She was gone and I was left to myself. I couldn't go to school today.

About ten minutes later, the door bursts open and I turned around just in time to see all four of the Sons of Ipswich waltz into my room. I looked past Reid to see Willow standing there with a slight smirk. That little…oh she was in so much trouble when I got my hands on her.

"What the hell guys?!" I screeched as I covered up my t-shirt and boy shorts underwear clad body. All the boys looked a little embarrassed at first. Pogue was the first to recover. He stepped toward my dresser and started going through all the draws. He pulled out underwear (at which time, he sported a very dark red blush.) Then moved on to my closet and got together a full uniform. Reid seemed to get the idea and grabbed a brush and some deodorant from the top of my dresser. Tyler proceeded to walk over to where my backpack was and he filled it with everything I would need for the day. Caleb just stared at me from the doorway. I caught his eye, and I immediately turned away. Why was he looking at me like that? It was weird.

All the boys then dumped all the junk they had gotten together on my bed. Pogue then pulled the covers off me and stood me up next to the bed.

"You are going to get dressed. You are going to brush your hair, put on some deodorant, and then you will take this backpack, and you will GO TO SCHOOL! Understand?" Tyler said in an authoritative voice that I had never heard him used before.

"Okay." I said in a very meek voice.

"Okay then. I'll see you later. Love you Whit." Tyler kissed my cheek and left the room. Pogue nodded his head to me and mumbled a 'bye'. Reid, being the shameless little worm he his, roamed my scarcely clothed body and winked at me before he left. Willow disappeared after Reid, leaving me and Caleb alone. I sighed and sat down on the bed again and put my head in my hands. I felt the bed move next to me when Caleb sat down. He took my right hand in his and squeezed it to get my attention.

"What's up with you Whitley? You love school. Why were you hiding in your bed this morning?"

"I can't tell you okay? And it doesn't matter now anyway. Everything is back to normal. I am Whitley; I do what I'm supposed to do. I am going to go to school today because Tyler told me to. See? It's what I do. Now if you could please just leave so I can get dressed and go to school like the good little girl that I am." I moved to open the door, but Caleb stopped me. He turned me around to look at him and took a step toward me. I instinctively took a step back, and I hit the door. I was trapped.

"Whitley, what the hell? I mean seriously, how many new personalities are you going to go through before you realize that there is nothing wrong with you?!" He took another step towards me, getting rid of any space between us. He put his hand under my chin so that I would look him in the eyes. "You are Whitley. And there is nothing wrong with that. You do what other people tell you to do because you want to make them happy, because you are an amazing person, who cares about other peoples' feelings." Here, his voice softened. "You don't need to change. You also don't need to change the way you dress to be beautiful because you are already the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

"I…I…do…don't understand. Why are you saying this?" He chuckled a little at my question which made me feel a little stupid.

"You have a problem with me calling you beautiful?" he asked, amused.

"N…No…It's just that, why are you saying this now?"

"I thought you might need to hear it. Lately you seem to be so different. Not in necessarily a bad way, but it isn't you."

"I just wanted you- I mean…" Uhoh, I am so busted. I pulled my chin out of his grip and looked away.

"Whitley, what were you going to say? Whitley, hey look at me." I shook my head. "Whitley…" He gently took my chin in his hands again and turned me to face him. I closed my eyes. He sighed. I could feel his breathe on my skin. My breathing started to become uneven and my heart sped up. He leaned forward to my ear.

"Whitley, open your eyes." His proximity was driving me insane. I couldn't think straight. My eyes flew open and met with his again. "What were you going to say?"

"I…I…" I couldn't spit it out.

"Tell me. Please."

"I just wanted you to notice me." I said, so quietly I wasn't even sure if he heard me or not. Before I could explain or deny anything his lip collided with mine. I squeaked in surprise and he grinned into the kiss. It was slow and soft and exactly what I thought it would be and more. His hands moved to my hair and neck. I couldn't believe this was happening. He pulled away slowly and put his forehead against mine, the kiss didn't last long but it had left us both a little breathless.

"What was that?" I asked when I finally came to my senses.

"You didn't need to change to get my attention Whitley, you already had it." He said before he kissed me again. This time it was different not as soft but still as sweet, almost as if he were trying to force me to believe him, and I did, I could feel it everywhere. I couldn't believe how this morning had started, with me not wanting to go to school…SCHOOL! I pulled away quickly, startling Caleb.

"School! Oh My Gosh, I totally spaced, we are going to be so late!" he starting chuckling. He was laughing at me, actually laughing at me. Oh, I am going to kill him. "Why are you laughing? I have never been late, do you understand that?"

"I'm sorry, its just you are so adorable when you're flustered."

"Oh! YOU! Just wait outside while I change! Got it?" he was still laughing when he exited my room. I leaned against the door for a minute. Caleb Danvers just kissed me. I just kissed Caleb Danvers. How did that happen. When I looked at the clock I realized that I only had fifteen minutes to get to class. SHOOT!

I got ready in record time and ran out the door. Caleb was out there waiting for me. I grabbed his arm getting ready to run to class but he stopped me.

"Caleb come on! We have to go, now!"

"One thing first." He said before he leaned in and kissed me again. It was short but it was still perfect. I smiled up at him and then we both booked it to class. For the first time in my life, I didn't care if I was late for class or not.

**SO…what did you think? Not too fast right? I just couldn't wait anymore. Caleb and Whitley are just too perfect! Lol. Its been a while and I am so sorry to keep you waiting. I get kind of stuck when I get to certain parts of my stories, but I am not stuck anymore so thank goodness. Also any suggestions would be great! Review PLEASE! PLEASE!**


	7. Like What You See?

**

* * *

**

I am so excited about the next couple of chapters because I know exactly where I want to go with them. So read on and I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. Just Willow and Whitley, oh and Tony Becini. Lol, you shall see…**

Caleb and I sprinted all the way to class and thankfully made it before the bell rang. Caleb leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"See, your perfect attendence record is still intact." I turned around and smacked him. He just laughed at me again and led me to some seats next to Pogue. Caleb and I hadn't been holding hands or anything when we walked in so, thankfully nobody was staring or talking about us. I mean I wanted to be with Caleb, but I kind of wanted to talk to him and find out where we stood before everyone started asking questions.

As I waited for class to start, I took a look around the room. Kate was sitting next to Sarah. And Reid and Tyler were sitting together a couple rows back.

"Good morning. Mr. Danvers, provost Higgins requests the pleasure of your company after class. Now we are going to study four writers of modern american fiction…" I tuned the teacher out for a second and turned to Caleb.

"Why would the provost want to see you?" I asked keeping my voice as low as possible.

"I really don't know." This made me freak a little, it could be anything. I don't like not knowing things. Caleb sensed my discomfort. He placed his hand on my knee. I blushed almost immediately. "I'm sure it's no big deal. And anyway, if anyone should be freaking out here don't you think it should be me?"

"Yeah, which is one of the reasons I just don't understand you, Danvers."

"You aren't supposed to, it's a part of my mysterious charm." I just shook my head and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

"And last but not least, Stephen King."

"Yeah…Dreamcatcher was the shit!" Reid said from his seat. Of course Reid would have to make some sort of smart ass remark in the middle of class. Everyone laughed of course, except for Caleb, Pogue, and I, who get kind of tired of Reid's crap he always pulls.

"Thank you Mr. Garwin, but no, my choice is The Shining." The teacher said as he shook his head at Reid. Reid just shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

The rest of class went relatively smooth. Reid kept his mouth shut. I managed to pay attention to the teacher despite the fact that Caleb's leg kept touching mine every two minutes. At first I think it was by accident, but then after he saw my reaction, he kept doing it. It was annoying.

Class ended and I walked with Caleb a little of the ways to the provost's office because my next class was on the way.

"So…you have no idea what he could want?" I asked for like the fifth time since we find out Higgins wanted to talk to him.

"No, but don't worry too much Whit. You can always come visit me at the big house."

"That is not even remotely funny." He stopped me when we got to my class door.

"Yes it was." He smirked. He pulled me into a hug and made his way to the provost's office. Now, I don't mean to sound needy or anything, and I guess he doesn't have to kiss me every five seconds, that would just be inappropiate, but I couldn't stop thinking about why he didn't kiss me goodbye. Oh well, I'm sure it was nothing. Yeah, nothing.

* * *

After second period, I had study hall. Kate caught up to me on my way to the library and linked her arms with mine.

"So, what's new Whit? Having a good first day of school?" She asked nicely.

"Yes, I am, thank you. Are you going to the library?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Sarah there." Oh goodie, oh well, I go to the same school as her, I'm bound to run into her sooner or later.

When we entered the library, it was easy to spot Sarah's light blonde head, so we made our way over to her. She seemed like she was really into her book, so I guess that's why she didn't hear us come up behind her.

"What is that?" Kate asked as if she didn't just scare the living daylights out of Sarah. Kate leaned in next to Sarah but I opted to go to the other side of the table.

"Um…Caleb's family history." I froze, why would she be looking at that? What exactly did that book say? Would she actually figure it out? I surely hope not. "Did you know that the witchcraft thing actually started here in Ipswich?"

"Everytime I ask Pogue about it, he just tells me, it's all nonsense." Kate said and then they both turned to me.

"What about you Whit, you ever hear about this kind of stuff?" Sarah asked me. Crap. I am a horrible liar. This could end bad.

"Oh, co…come…come on guys. Ser..Seriously? I mean wit…witchcraft? Haven't you ever heard the term 'Urban Legend'? Pogue is ri…right. It's all non…nonsense." Nice Whit. They will really believe your little studdering ass now. Good show!

"Ooookay, somebody isn't aloud near the coffee anymore." Kate joked. I laughed along with the other girls immediately relieved that they had bought my little lie. The librarian heard us laugh and told us to 'SH'. Kate imatated the librarian 'shushing' us and we all laughed again, this time more quietly.

* * *

The day went by slower than I wanted. Finally it was over and I headed to the pool room to find out why Higgins wanted to talk to Caleb. I got there right when Caleb and Pogue walked up to Reid and Tyler.

"So, what did the provost want?" Reid asked Caleb.

"Someone told him about the fight at Nicky's." Uh-oh, that can't be good.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Pogue reached over and touched Reid's cheek.

"You got a piece of glass on your face." Pogue joked and everyone laughed. I'm glad they were over the little fight and laughing about it. Reid and Tyler got called over to swim. I turned to Caleb.

"Seriously though Caleb, you aren't in trouble are you?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no I'm not in trouble, he just doesn't want to make the school look bad. I just have to stay out of trouble. Should be easy enough." He said sarcastically, winking at me. I blushed and looked down, it was then that I actually noticed they were wearing speedos. Okay Whitley, look up, look up. His eyes are NOT down there. Caleb noticed my little spat of humiliation, while Pogue was oblivious. Caleb pulled me aside an bent in close so he could whisper.

"Like what you see?" he asked smugly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said firmly.

"Sure you don't Ms. Mathews."

"Wipe that smirk off your face Mr. Danvers or I will wipe it off for you."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" He asked still smirking. Dang it. He called my bluff. Come on Whitley, you're a girl, you must have some sort of feminine wiles to help you here. Ahha! I leaned up placing my hand on his arm for support and stopping where my lips were only just barely touching his ear.

"Are you sure you want me to show you here, in front of everybody? That would be a little inappropriate Mr. Danvers." I said and leaned back away from him. His face was one of shock, this pleased me. It was my turn to smirk now.

"Okay boys, hit the showers." The coach called out to everybody. Caleb still didn't look away from me. He kept his eyes locked on mine as the shock faded away and turned into something that I had never seen in a boys eyes before when they were looking at me. Desire. He looked like he was going to say something but he was interupted.

"You coming Caleb?" Pogue yelled to him from the boys locker room entrance.

"Yeah!" Caleb hollared back and then turned to me. "You and I will finish this conversation later."

"Okay, you wanna meet up later?" My question made him stop short. He looked like he was just remembering something that he shouldn't have forgotten.

"On second thought how about we hang out tomorrow. I have so…something I have to do for my mom, yeah my mom needs me to do some stuff for her."

"Well, do you need any help. We have fun doing errands together remember?" I asked hoping he would want to hang out with me.

"No, no, it's all right. I got this one. Thank you for offering though, that was really sweet." He said not really looking me in the eye.

"Caleb is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, I promise. There's nothing, don't worry. Okay?"

"Okay, well can I call you later or something?"

"Sure, well….um, why don't I just call you when I'm done, that way I know we will have time to actually talk and I won't be busy."

"Sure, okay. Talk to you later then."

"Yeah, bye Whit."

"Bye." I said but he was already running to the locker room. What was up with him?

* * *

I walked all the way to my dorm room and still couldn't shake the feeling that Caleb was keeping something from me. Why would h lie to me? How come he didn't want me running errands with him? Was he even doing errands? Ugh! Whitley you have to calm down, you don't need to drive yourself crazy.

Willow was sitting on the floor with a book in her lap when I walked in. She looked up from it and acknowledged my entrance. I was so over fighting with her. I needed Willow, she always made everything better.

"Willow, can we stop being upset now? I was mean, and I am really sorry, it isn't your fault that I had a bad time last night, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I said hoping she would accept my apology.

"Whitley sweetie, you just don't get it, I wasn't mad about that. You can take your anger out on me anytime, I can handle it. But I am just so dissapointed in the way you see yourself. You give yourself no credit whatsoever. You are gorgeous and smart and funny. And if Caleb doesn't see that he is the one with a problem, not you. All right?" I wanted to tell her what happened with me and Caleb today, but I just couldn't do it. I didn't want to jinx anything.

"Yeah, I get it. Thank you Willow. Are we okay now?"

"Always chickadee. Always." I smiled and pulled her off the floor and into a hug.

"Now tell me about your first day." We then spent hours trading stories about teachers and other students. She also gave me a, too detailed if you ask me, play by play of her time with Tony Becini in the supply closet during study hall. We were good again.

I looked at the clock and noticed that It was like nine o'clock and I wondered why Caleb hadn't called me. I started searching for my phone in the room when I remembered that I had left my purse from last night in the car. The purse that had my phone in it.

"Hey Will, I have to go get my phone from my car, be back in a sec okay?"

"Sure thing girly."

I ran out to my car and had to dig under the drivers seat but I finally recovered my purse. I sat in the seat and got my phone out. I didn't have any missed calls. Oh well, I guess Caleb just wasn't done yet. When I locked my car up it started to pour. I mean like raining cats and dogs. I ran as fast as I could without tripping over my feet to the building. I had gotten all the way up the steps and then I dropped my purse.

"Shit." I muttered as I bent down to pick it up. I got it securely around my shoulder when I noticed that a car had pulled up in front of the school. As I took a closer look at it I recognized it as Caleb's car. Why was he here so late? I thought to myself. Is that? No, but it… Sarah. He was with Sarah. Wait. Not only was he with Sarah but they were kissing. Really kissing.

I couldn't watch anymore so I ran. I didn't know where I was running to, but I just ran. Caleb Danvers had managed to put my heart back together and break it again all in one day. He should get an award or something.

* * *

I kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I tried to find out where I was by looking at the room numbers. I really didn't feel like going back to my dorm. I couldn't hide the tears that were making their way down my face this time. I texted Willow saying that I was going to just hang in my brother's dorm tonight. She said okay and that she would talk to me tomorrow. Okay so, room 209, 208, second floor. Well since I told her I was spending time with my brother I might as well just do that.

I knocked on his door and waited. The door opened and it was Reid standing there and not my brother.

"Hey, Reid. Is my brother here?' I asked trying to make my voice sound a little less pathetic than I felt. I don't think I succeded.

"Naw, he is at some other chick's dorm. There's hope for the little guy after all." Oh well, that's weird. It usually isn't Tyler that spends the night at other girls' dorms. No, that's Reid.

"Oh okay, well… Look, I just really don't feel like going to my own dorm room right now. Can I stay here tonight?" I asked looking at my shoes. I heard him chuckle and looked up. He met my eyes with a smirk.

"I thought you would never ask." He said as he opened the door to let me in.

Oh, boy this is going to be one long ass night.

**Okay…so here it is. Hoped you like it. I got a suggestion about a little sleep over between Whitley and Reid and I just couldn't not do it. The next chapter will have a Caleb POV and also some Reid/Whitley one on one time. So keep reading and review my pretties review!!!!**


	8. Douche Bag

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, but lord knows I wish I owned Chace Crawford...lol**

**Hello all you wonderful, beautiful, faithful, and patient readers, I cannot tell you how happy I am that you guys are still sticking with me, it is turning out to be a long and bumpy road. Next year is my senior year and I am planning on doing early decision into Auburn University, so I am having to work my booty off to make all this happen. So after the extremely long explanation, I would like any of you wonderful souls out there who would be kind enough to consider being a beta reader for me, I could use the help…**

**Desperate enough? Lol…anyhow…y'all know how much I love y'all right? Lol, since it's been a while…here's a tiny recap…**

_**RECAP**_

"_**Oh okay, well… Look, I just really don't feel like going to my own dorm room right now. Can I stay here tonight?" I asked looking at my shoes. I heard him chuckle and looked up. He met my eyes with a smirk.**_

"_**I thought you would never ask." He said as he opened the door to let me in.**_

_**Oh, boy this is going to be one long ass night.**_

_**Caleb's P.O.V**_

Sarah looked great when I picked her up, so great she almost made me forget about Whitley….

Almost.

I had felt so bad when I had to lie to Whitley about tonight…she thought I was with my mom, running errands for her and my dad…but no, I was with Sarah. When I had met Sarah she had seemed like the perfect girl for me, like she would be able to make me forget about everything for a little while, just have some fun. And she was hot, like really hot.

But Whitley…

I couldn't get her out of my head, the look on her face after I kissed her, the feel of her lips against mine, those incredibly sexy words she whispered in my ear by the pool, and the way she looked in her pajamas this morning. Everything changed, so quickly…she went from Whitley...to _WHITLEY_.

I had known her for so long, never in this way, but it just felt right…so right. And being with Sarah right now felt wrong. Really wrong.

I didn't want to be mean, she seemed so excited and smiley throughout the whole date, it was infectious, I was having a good time, and I shouldn't have been. When I pulled up to the school I was all prepared to explain it all to her, explain that she was gorgeous, and smart, and perfect. Explain that I would be lucky to have her…but that it wouldn't work, because of all the good things that she was, she just wasn't Whitley.

"I had a good time tonight…"Sarah said to me looking up at me expectantly. I couldn't lie to her. So I told her the truth.

"Yeah, me too." She smiled that thousand watt smile at me, and I knew I had screwed it up, I had strung her along too much, I had led her on and now I was stuck.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that it took me a moment to register the fact that her lips where on mine. They were soft and you could tell that she had done this before, it was a good kiss. Her hands had found their way into my hair, holding me tight. She moaned into my mouth and I felt her tongue dart out and brush against my lips, begging for entrance, I hesitated, but I opened my mouth and let her in. Our tongues battled for a moment before we both had to pull away for air. I opened my eyes and she was smiling that smile again, but it wasn't the smile I wanted to see, and just like that, I realized what I had just done.

Shit.

She bent in to kiss me again, but I pulled away. Sarah looked confused and definitely disappointed, but I had to do this. She wasn't right for me no that was Whitley.

"Sarah, you are great. You really are, but…" I looked at her again and I already could tell she had an idea of what I was about to say.

"But what? Caleb, what is it?" Sarah looked like she could cry; I didn't know what to do, could I really do this, could I hurt her? Could I hurt Whitley…What have I gotten myself into?

_**Whitley P.O.V**_

I made my way into Tyler and Reid's room. Surprisingly, for the most part, it was clean. There were clothes here and there, and a book or two on the floor, and a laptop was sitting on Tyler's bed, but it was actually clean.

A miracle.

Reid shut the door behind me and walked over to his bed. He flopped on his bed, making it bounce a little. It was adorable really, HE was adorable, dangerously so. I sat on the edge of Tyler's bed just thinking about my day, it was a long day. This morning I woke up to ALL FOUR Sons of Ipswich in my room with me just in a t-shirt and some very revealing boy shorts underwear. Caleb kissed me in my room in said underwear, I was almost late for class, I THOUGHT I almost had a boyfriend; I got my best friend back.

And then it all came crashing down the moment I saw Caleb and Sarah making out in his car. I lost him, I can't help but dislike Sarah, it was wrong, but I didn't care. And then I lied to Willow, I didn't want to, but she would just get all mad and ranty like and not shut up about how horrible Caleb was and I didn't want to hear it because no matter how upset I was, how betrayed and lonely I felt, he was Caleb…

And whether he wanted me or not…

I still loved him…

That little bastard…

_**Caleb P.O.V**_

Just say it Caleb, say it.

"Sarah, when I met you, I thought this could work, that we would be good together…but things have changed, you could say that my eyes have been opened, and now they won't close again…I just…how do I…look, what I mean is…" I told her, hoping that it made some sort of sense. Probably didn't though, being as I sounded like an idiot.

"What has changed? Is it Whitley? You love her don't you?" Her eyes were getting teary, and I felt horrible, I can't believe I let it get this far.

Love? Do I love Whitley? Is that what this is?

"I don't know Sarah, I really don't, but I can't let you go on thinking that this can keep going, not when it is quite possible that I do…or could love Whitley."

"I kind of knew this would happen, the way she looks at you Caleb, it's written all over her face. I can't say I'm not disappointed, because I am, I care about you Caleb, and I thought, well I thought we were good together, but if you don't feel that for me, you're right, this isn't going to work. Thank you for being honest with me. I should go." She opened her door and began to step out into the rain but I reached forward and grabbed her hand, she turned and looked me at me with a questioning look.

"I just…it wasn't your fault, you know that right?" I asked, I didn't want her to leave being this sad.

"I know that, I do." She reached forward and wrapped her arms around me. After she let go she kissed my cheek and then walked quickly back to the dorms.

I am such a douche bag.

_**Whitley P.O.V**_

"Yoo-hoo, earth to Whitley! You there?" Reid asked waving his hand in my face. He had moved from his bed and he was bent down in front of me.

"Uh? Oh sorry, I must have just spaced there for a second." I had so just been in my own little world, I swear I have never had this much on my mind at one time before.

"Yeah, you did. Want to talk about it? You looked kind of upset." I looked at Reid a little confused, I mean he had never been horrible to me ever, but he had never been the shoulder to cry on type of guy, so why did he care?

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Whitley…come on, you're like…. I'm about to tell you something and I swear Whit, if you tell anyone I told you this, I will deny it and I will never talk to you ever again. Okay?" I nodded. "I am an asshole, I know this, and at moments, I take pride in it. Even to the guys, and sometimes even to you, but at the end of the day, the guys are my family, and you…well you're you. I care about you, so much, so right now, I need you to tell me what's bothering you so I can help you figure it out and then go back to being an asshole before my street cred gets ruined." For a minute I just stared. I had never heard Reid say anything like that before, he was being so nice to me and he was sitting so close. I could feel the heat coming off of him, smell him. He smelled good too, like oranges and something else that was just Reid. Before I could rethink my decision I was moving forward, off the bed and on the floor right in front of him.

He looked at me, and raised an eyebrow in that way he does. I moved my hands from my side to meet his. I held them both in mine for a moment and then continued to trace my shaky hands up his arms, to his shoulders, then to his neck. There was no space between us and he was looking at me in a way I just couldn't read. We both just sat there staring into each others' eyes for a moment and then I couldn't take it anymore. I was lonely and heartbroken, and Reid was so close and gorgeous.

I leaned forward and closed my eyes….

**Okay…hello!!! This is like my first cliffhanger ever!!! My only problem is that I have no idea what to do…well I know what I was gonna write and then I was like, why not let you, my wonderful, faithful readers decide.**

**Kiss Reid? Or Not Kiss Reid? That is the question….**

**Lol!!! Let me know!!!!Review!!! Your thoughts mean a lot!**


	9. A Damn Good Idea

**FINALLY! AN UPDATE!!! I know I suck, I'm sorry.**

**Without any ado what so ever….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant!**

* * *

The rain was falling hard when I got home from my date with Sarah. I sighed and fell onto my bed. What a mess I have gotten myself into. Whitley is the only girl for me, I know that now, but I feel like I don't deserve her any more, not after I kissed Sarah. Everything had been great, why did I have to go and screw it all up?

Do I call Whitley now, like I promised, I don't want her to worry. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the familiar number.

* * *

Their lips were only centimeters apart when Whitley's phone went off in her pocket. The loud ringtone scared her, causing her to jump and bump heads with Reid.

"Ouch." She said as she pulled the phone out to see who was calling her. She looked at the screen and saw it was Caleb. _The nerve!_ She thought to herself as she ignored the call and tossed it on the bed. _How dare he call me after his date with Sarah?_ All her anger and sadness came back after her sudden reminder and she felt her eyes fill with tears once more. _No, Whitley you will NOT cry anymore over that stupid, stupid boy._ After she got her emotions under control, she let her eyes stray to the other bed in the room where Reid had now moved himself.

"Hey." She said pathetically. "What just almost happened?" She asked, referring to their almost kiss.

"Well, let's see. I almost just kissed my best friend's little sister, and then she almost gave me a concussion. Yeah, that about sums it up." He said, looking anywhere but at her. Whitley rubbed her head where they had collided and grimaced.

"Sorry about that. My phone really scared me. I wasn't really expecting any phone calls." She was clearly avoiding talking about the kiss, well the not-kiss. He looked at her pointedly and she huffed at him. "What do you want me to say Reid? That I was being stupid? That I can't get the guy I love to love me back, because he is too damn busy shoving his tongue down some other girl's throat? That you were just being so nice and that it felt good to touch you, because anything feels better than the utter humiliation I feel for even thinking that someone could love ME? Is that what you want to hear?" She was standing at this point and yelling at Reid. Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't believe that she had just said all that to him.

Reid got off his bed and crossed the room. He put his arms around her and brought her body against his. She immediately fell into the embrace and let her feelings take a hold of her. Sobs racked her body and her knees gave out. Reid gently moved her over to his bed and they both sat down, never breaking his hold on her. She just lay against his chest and cried.

* * *

Whitley hadn't answered her phone and Caleb was really worried. He pulled out his phone again and called Willow, hoping she would know what was up.

"Hello?" Willow answered her phone sounding very tired.

"Hey Willow, it's Caleb, sorry if I woke you, but I just tried to call Whitley and she didn't answer, is she there?"

"Uh, no Caleb she's at her brother's dorm tonight. Something about wanting quality brother-sister time or something."

"Oh, well thanks." Caleb said, relief flooding him as he realized that Whitley was fine.

"No problem. 'Night Caleb."

"Yeah, good night." He said as he hung up his phone. _I'll just go over to Tyler's dorm in the morning._ He thought as he got ready for bed. _I'll see her and everything will be fine. Yeah. Great, even._

* * *

Whitley had finally calmed down and she was feeling pretty foolish. She just had like a total mental breakdown in front of Reid, not exactly one of her proudest moments.

"Wow, I am a mess, aren't I? Sorry about all that Reid, I don't know what came over me." She said attempting to pull out of his embrace, but he just held on tighter.

"Nope, that isn't the way this is going to work. Whitley, you can't just let go for a couple minutes and then think your all better. Now, who's the guy?" He asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"You'll laugh at me."

"I do that anyway, Whit. Think about it." He had a point.

"Fine its Caleb, are you happy?"

"No! Ewww, that's gross Whitley. How can you be in love with Caleb 'I have a stick up my ass' Danvers?"

"God, Reid, way to be sensitive." She said annoyed at his predictable, but still mean reaction.

"Oh, fine, you're right. What I don't understand is why do you not think you have a shot. Caleb would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah, too bad he was making out with Sarah in his car earlier."

"That little bastard, I'm gonna kick his ass!" Reid said as he made to stand up. Whitley reached around her back and pulled him back down behind her.

"No you won't, it really isn't that big of a deal. I guess I'll just have to get over it."

"Yeah well, you shouldn't have to. He shouldn't just get away with it, in fact…" Reid's mouth twisted into a smirk that Whitley had definitely seen before, usually right before he got an idea to do something that would most likely get them in trouble. She looked at him warily.

"Whatcha thinking there, Reid" She asked carefully.

"Oh, just a way for you to get Caleb back for being such a dick-face." He said to her, maintaining his smirk.

Getting Caleb back sounded like a good idea to her.

A damn good idea.

**Sorry it's so short!**

**Thanks for all your reviews. Please keep it up. I appreciate it so, so much! any ideas what the plan might be? Lol, I know something you don't know!!!**


End file.
